Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord
Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord is among one of the most sinister finishers in the game along with Gaiginga and all of his variants, Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" despite its super low power. Story Just like most creatures before Violence Heaven, there is no description of Galamuta in the lore. However, he is one of the first Enemy civilization creatures against the Avatars of Eternal Arms, and could have been defeated by them. Card Explanation This is among one of the fiercest finishers in the game despite how it might look like. Its first ability is sympathy for Death Puppets and Beast Folk. Therefore, it can use used-up Bronze-Arm Tribe and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppets to reduce its cost and can be summoned for 4 to 5 mana. Its main ability is that when it attacks, no player can use Shield Trigger. This is an extremely powerful ability as it basically prevents all chance of reversal, until more than 10 years later where it is possible to deal with it with Revolution 0 Triggers. It comes with a "Demerit" where the player himself cannot use Shield Triggers when it attacks, but this is meaningless as there is no way to use a Shield Trigger ability upon the player's own attack phase. However, when it first appeared, it was not appreciated. This is because that there is Cursed Totem, which is considered a far better Shield Trigger nullifier. However, during the appearance of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny in the metagame, Cursed Totem can be burnt by Bombazar and thus has poor synergy with it, but Galamuta cannot be burnt by Bombazar. Therefore, Galamuta is often used in Bombazar decks until Bombazar's ban. And so it has lost its role over Cursed Totem. However, later on Cursed Totem was banned and fast forward to Dragon Saga, there is Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler and Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk which would become an excellent one-shot machine by spamming copious amounts of creatures from the mana zone. While it costed 6, the sheer amount of Beast Folk and Death Puppets spammed will allow Galamuta to be sent for 1 mana, and with , It can be given Speed Attacker and after the first attack by Galamuta, all of the successive creatures can break all of the opponent's shields instantly and as shield triggers are useless here, it is usually a death flag and there are barely any ways to get around it save for The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind or Orochi of the Hidden Blade in 5-Color Control. Also, either Imen=Bugo or the Mccallan must be dealt with and not the Galamuta as there are massive amounts of other creatures in the battle zone. Since then, as the card has never been reprinted as the officals do not prefer nullifying Shield Triggers directly, prices of the cards had skyrocketed and would sell for around the price of superior Victory Rares. In fact not even Super Black Box Pack and Super Rare 100% Pack reprinted it. However, around a year later Revolution 0 Triggers appeared and with a good chance they can deal with the creature who made the direct attack and if multiple declarations are made, it is possible to stop the Imen=Bugo or the Macallan too and stopping the assault. However, it is still luck-based and success is not guaranteed. In Feburary of 2016, it was mysteriously put into the hall of fame which actually did not affect Boaroaxe one-shots as most decks pack only 1 Galamuta. (It's the Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia ban that does most of the work.) It was later revealed that the restrict is used to prevent it to be used too effectively with Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader which can use Revolution change on it, then sending it back using Final Revolution for a superpowered one-shot. However, some Dogiragon Buster decks continue to use it, although it is not compulsory. Additionally in 2016, a new Masters Chronicle Deck with Ballom as a center which is Darkness/Nature is announced along with a Light/Water Lord of Spirits Deck. However, it was still not reprinted, being replaced by a legion of Balloms. Ugh.... Category:Dark Lord Category:Zombie Dragon Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta